The present disclosure relates to an energy management system, and more particularly, to an energy management system that uses a switch to control an energy storage system.
In general, since a new renewable energy generation system includes energy generation equipment, it is possible to sell energy generated by the new renewable generation system to a related company.
However, a battery Energy Storage System (BESS) stores is equipment of which purpose is to store energy and use stored energy if necessary, and an action of storing energy at a time zone at which an energy cost is low and then selling the energy at a time zone at which the energy cost is high is legally prohibited.
However, a general home energy management system (HEMS) has no function of preventing the legally prohibited action.
FIG. 1 shows a general home energy management system.
Referring to FIG. 1, power is generated by a photovoltaic system 50, and may be supplied to a load 80 connected to a system 10, sold to the system or stored in a battery 70.
A power converting system (PCS) such as a solar power converting unit 51 or a battery power converting unit 71 may include an inverter that converts direct current (DC) power into alternating current (AC) power or vice versa.
A register 53 may measure the amount of power that is generated by the photovoltaic system 50 and supplied to the load 80 or sold to the system 10.
In order to prevent unfair energy trading that means storing energy at a time zone at which an energy cost is low, and then selling the energy at a time zone at which the energy cost is high, a register is not connected to the battery 70.
Thus, the energy management system 20 that manages only a main register 30 and the register 53 may only measure the amount of energy used by the load 80 and the amount of energy generated by a new renewable energy generation system that is installed at home, such as the photovoltaic system 50.
There is a limitation in that it is difficult to check only with the energy management system 20 that the used amount of energy by measured by the main register 30 is affected by the battery 70.